The Hellspawn and The Amazon
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a demonic living costume. Now Shinji rises as the New Hellspawn fights the evil that pervades Tokyo-3 and gains the attention of a certain Amazon Adopted From Azure Dragon Of the east
1. Chapter 1

The Hellspawn and The Amazon

By: SWZ

Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a demonic living costume. Now Shinji rises as the new Hellspawn fights the evil that pervades Tokyo-3 and gains the attention of a certain Amazon.

I own nothing

Adopted From Azure Dragon Of the east

SxR pairing

* * *

Chapter One:

The Suit

The alleyways: A place often considered a diseased cesspool. It is the closest to a home for those have nowhere to go. It is here where things have a habit of going unnoticed. Within this dreary place, a lone figure stirred from slumber and took in his surroundings.

"What? What happened? Where am I?"

From the tone of his voice, the boy had to be no older than head ached trying to recall how he came to this area. He rubbed the side of his skull in attempt to soothe the pain, all the while making sure not to scratch himself with his claws.

' _Claws?'_

The boy glanced at his hand and sure enough, his fingers had claws. Even more surprising was the red gloved hand they were attached to. The boy quickly looked around for a mirror. He searched high and low but could not find one amongst the trash. He then eyed a large puddle a couple feet away and rushed to it, it wasn't what he wanted but it was an acceptable substitute. He dropped to his hands and knees and stared at the image in the water.

The boy wore a mask with two white shapes, each starting at the eye, curving back to the cheek, and then flowing down to the chin. The design then followed the length of the side of his face, stopping at the top of his head and flowing back to his eyes.

The rest of his body was covered in black besides the red patches on the sides of the lower abdomen, a spiked armband on his left arm and strap with multiple pockets at the top of his right thigh. A pair of white stripes in the form similar to an "M" going from his skull in the center of his metallic belt to his chest then arched down to the sides to his back. Spiked brass knuckles were wrapped around each hand. 4 chains made their way around his waist from the front attached to a symbolism of a skull. Two of the same 'skulls' held his cape to his neck. A pair of spiked bands rested just below the knee on the left shin. The cape itself seemed magical, it was a deep blood red, with tears and scorch marks located throughout the exterior, but it floated in the air without wind, and stretched on for a good 5 feet weaving about in the air and curling around its owner.

In a slight panic, he reached up and pulled off the mask. He sighed in relief when he saw he still had his face. Short brown hair and blue eyes, the face of Shinji Ikari. Shinji turned his attention to the mask in his hand.

"What is this? What happened to me?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living, young one."

From out of the shadows came a man. He appeared to be in his late fifties to early sixties if his graying hair was any indication.

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the old man asked in perfect Japanese.

Shinji lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

"I am known by many names. The people here call me the Man of Miracles; some call me M.O.M. for short. I'm an old friend of the person who wore the suit you're now wearing."

Shinji looked around again at the alley.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days."

"What is this place?"

"The people here call it Rat City. It's a large alley here in Old New York."

"New York? As in New York City?!" Shinji shouted.

"The very one," the man nodded.

"How did I get from Tokyo-3 to here?"

The old man laid his hand on the boy's shoulder in order to calm him down. The man gestured with his hand further down the alley.

"If you'll allow me, I'll help refresh your memory."

Shinji followed M.O.M. down the garbage filled path, passing a few homeless people here and there. A few waved and said hello even though Shinji couldn't understand them. Their walk took them to an abandoned church at the heart of the alleys.

"Come inside," the man said to his young charge as he stepped through the rotted doors.

They walked through the ramshackle cathedral and down the stairs towards the basement. The room was fairly large, lined with shelves filled with all kinds of medieval armor, trinkets, and assorted and sometimes broken weapons. Shinji's eye caught a full length mirror on one of the walls. Thanks to the light he was able to get a better view of his new apparel.

"This costume makes me look like a villain out of a comic book," Shinji said offhandedly.

"That 'costume,' as you call it, is a uniform. The uniform of a high ranking general in the devil's army."

"The devil's army!?"

"Oh you need not worry about that. That was taken care of a long time ago. Everything is at peace, now."

Shinji sighed in relief the second time today. The last thing he needed was to be drafted into another military organization. He then noted that his body was much more toned and muscular, in an athletic degree, than he remembered.

"Wait, I was never this buff."

The old man set down a wooden chair.

"That's because of the psychoplasm in your body."

"Psychoplasm?"

"Yes, you see normally only the undead could wear that uniform because they would be infused with necroplasm to animate them and give the suit its power. Angels and demons are composed of psychoplasm, which can be absorbed by the living like you. Being who you are, you no doubt must've been exposed to a great deal of psychoplasm. The suit is able to use both as a means of nourishment and energy that is how it came to be on you."

"What do you mean 'Being who I am?"

"You're Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01."

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things."

"What happened to the man who had it before?"

"All shall be explained shortly. Please, have a seat."

Shinji sat down in the wooden chair while M.O.M. went to get another chair. He glanced at the red shroud that continued to billow despite there being no wind inside the room.

"It's like the cape is alive."

"It's not just the cape, the whole suit is alive."

"This thing is alive?"

"It's a symbiote. Think of it like a parasite that lives to protect you. In return, it uses the psychoplasm you have to feed off of and use for other things."

"What other things?"

"The psychoplasm in your body combined with the suit can give you a multitude of abilities."

"Like what?"

The old man gave a mischievous smirk.

"Would you care for anything, something to drink maybe?"

Shinji rubbed his throat gently, "I could use some water."

"Hold out your hand and visualize a bottle of water in your hand. Be sure to concentrate."

Shinji did as instructed. A few moments went by until a flash of green light momentarily blinded the boy. Sure enough when he cleared the spots out of his eyes, there was a clear plastic bottle now in his hand.

"Whoa" Shinji whispered in awe.

"Give it a try, it's just water."

Shinji unscrewed the cap and down the life-preserving liquid. He downed half the bottle before he stopped for air, his mind going a mile a minute.

"This is incredible."

M.O.M. chuckled at the young man's antics. He was acting like a little kid finding presents under the Christmas tree.

"This is only the beginning. You have much to learn, young Spawn."

Shinji didn't seem to hear M.O.M. He was too engrossed in the possibilities of the powers he now possessed. It took a few moments before he registered what the old man had called him before he reached out and touched the confused boy on the forehead.

"Spawn?"

Pain then shot through his being before Shinji could get any kind of answer to the odd name.

* * *

End notes:This is the Shinji/Rei pairing that everyone voted for, which pleasantly surprised me but rest assured there will be other stories too about the other popular choices. and with Azure Dragon Of East's permisson, I have adopted his story under a new title, The General of Hell's army and the Champion of Athena another thing that's probably never been done before. I couldn't follow all the Superwomen of Eva stories, except for a couple so there may be one other. Also with Mike313's permisson I'll be taking some elements from his story Amazing Amazon. Wonder Girl will still be Wonder Girl, I don't know what long term plans Azure had should he have updated, but I'll try my luck and hope for the best. There are a couple of changes probably not noticeable. Thanks to TOAT for beta reading suggestions are welcomed please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hellspawn and The Amazon

By: SE (StraightedgeEpyon)

Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a demonic costume. Now Shinji rises in Tokyo-3 as the New Hellspawn fights the evil that pervades Tokyo-3 and gains the attention of a certain Amazon.

I own nothing

Beta Read by TOAT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter two

Training and a Meeting

 _Fifteen hours and 45 minutes. That's how long it's been since he foolishly let Asuka goad him into moving against the 12th angel. Now, as a result, Shinji was swallowed up by the Angel. He quickly switched to emergency life support, knowing that he'd last longer with it than the Eva's internal battery. But in order for the power to last, certain systems had to shut down. First went the purification system, which made the LCL reek of blood, then the heating system and the temperature dropped rapidly. As he huddled up for some semblance of warmth, Shinji glanced at the time, and fifteen minutes was all he had left; Shinji closed his eyes and accepted his fate, had he kept them open he would have noticed a flash of green from behind the seat, a red shroud snaked and wrap itself around the boy._

 _"Huh? What?! Shinji gasped, seeing something red wrap around him._

 _Shinji looked up and saw a pair of glowing, green eyes behind a black mask._

 _"Come on, kid, let's get you out here."_

 _From the deep tone in his voice, it was a man, but he couldn't understand his English. The red cloak enveloped Shinji more and more; as it did, the man began to vanish. Just before he was completely gone, the boy and his masked savior were gone in a flash of green._

* * *

(Present time)

Shinji gasped for air as the images disappeared, he fell to a knee, holding his head.

"Is it all coming back to you?" M.O.M asked him.

"Yes, I was inside the Eva. The Angel swallowed me up, a man in a suit appeared in the plug and brought me here." Shinji answered. "He saved my life."

"His name was Al Simmons, your predecessor, young Spawn."

"Why are you calling me Spawn?"

"Spawn is a short for Hellspawn, one of Hell's minions. Al Simmons was a Hellspawn before he finally decided to pass on. The suit you're wearing now was his. Though you may wear it, you're not a true Hellspawn."

"But why give this to me, then?" Shinji asked, rising to his feet.

The old man sighed, "After second impact happened, he had nothing else to fight for. Family, friends, all gone. He gave you the symbiote because he saw you have something worth fighting for."

"Misato, Rei," he whispered.

"People you care for, yes. A good reason, sometimes the only reason a warrior really needs."

"I'm no warrior. I was swallowed up because I was goaded by another pilot."

"Everyone make mistakes, young Spawn. Sometimes, they can be a far greater learning tool than any lesson a teacher can give a student." M. O.M said sagely.

Shinji was silent as he further examined his new costume.

"So when he passed on, I got his suit and his powers?"

"A few other things, as well."

"What other things?"

M.O.M motioned for the young boy to follow him to a wooden door on the far side. He opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a large walk-in closet. Inside was not what Shinji was expecting. Inside were guns. Lots and lots of guns.

"I am so glad Kensuke isn't here," Shinji muttered.

"Yes, well, you can look at your collection later. We must begin your training."

"Training?"

"You want to learn how to use the suit? Do you not?"

Shinji nodded in the positive.

"Best way to describe your suit, or armor, if you will, is to compare it to how your plug suit works with your Eva. It has trillions of neural connections that act as an extension of your own instincts, instantly transforming your thoughts into reality. Let's start simple. Hold out your arms and spikes will pop out."

Shinji looked a little reluctant, but did as instructed. After a moment of concentration, wicked-looking spikes came out, all the way down to the length of his arms."

"Whoa."

"Good, good."

Shinji willed the spikes away and looked at the old man, ready to move on.

"Next, we'll try your chains," said M.O.M, picking up a beer bottle. "When I say go, use your chains and hit this bottle."

Shinji nodded and stood ready.

"Go!"

The old man tossed the bottle into the air, and the boy willed the chains to come to life and, in a snap, smashed the bottle.

"Very good. You learn fast."

"I was just lucky."

"We'll see. There's much more to learn."

"Like what?"

"The whole suit has powers, even the shroud itself. Try to envision yourself in another attire, then let the shroud envelop you.

Shinji nodded and stood still as the red cape wrapped around him, practically mummifying the boy. He stepped into the shadows, struggling to stay on his feet. When he emerged, he was clad in back in his plug suit.

"This is unbelievable!" Shinji gasped.

M.O.M was about to reply when he looked into the air, as if sensing something.

"We're going to have to cut this short, for I sense someone is in need." M.O.M said urgently.

"What? How do you know that? Who's in trouble?"

"The chosen champion of the Greek Pantheon is in danger, she is battling against an overwhelming dark force of evil."

"Wonder Girl!"

"You know of her?"

"Yes, she saved me before." Shinji explained

"And now you have a chance to return the favor.

M.O.M put his hand on Shinji's shoulder and, in flash of green, he found himself back in Japan in one of the more rundown parts of Tokyo-3 at night. There, they saw Wonder Girl with sword and shield in hand, engaged in battle with armored ogres, massive lizards and zombie hordes with weapons. Shinji stepped closer to get a better look at the scene.

"Before you go, I have one more word of advice: Be mindful of the symbiote. Though it may protect you, it also has a mind of its own and there is always a chance it will influence you to do something you will not like. Never forget the symbiote comes from Hell. So hold fast to your purity, no matter what. If you're not careful, you'll start to become something you're not." M.O.M informed him.

"I will remember and thank you. Will I see you again?" Shinji asked, causing the old man to smile.

"You will, but for now, go. She needs your help."

Shinji nodded and concentrated hard and he was encased in his suit then took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei Ayanami AKA Wonder Girl chosen champion of the Greek Gods was panting on her feet nearly exhausted, she was fighting these creatures sent by Ares, one after the other, she lost count on how many she killed, every time she took one down another two took its place.

But she had to persevere to protect the city. She stood tall, ready to fight again until something metal snaked from behind her and pieced through the flesh of each creature that got near her, then it slunk back, causing all of them to fall down, dead.

"What?" Wonder Girl asked, looking around, but only seeing that she was alone.

The sounds of chains caught her attention and Wonder Girl turned around to see that the remaining ogre warriors and demon creatures were dead on their feet, literally. Some were decapitated and the others were impaled.

"Who in Hera could have done this?" she asked, sensing movement behind her, hiding in the darkness of an old building.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

Something red materialized from the darkness, followed by a pair of green eyes. Wonder Girl gasped. She had not see anything like him before, neither as Rei Ayanami or Wonder Girl.

"Who or what are you?" she asked warily.

The dark red cloaked being in front of her merely stared at her, not saying anything.

"I won't ask nicely a second time. Who are you? What are you?"

Shinji concentrated on the suit masking his voice.

 **"They call me Spawn,** **"** he answered (Think Keith David's voice)

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes:Now they meet the General of Hell's army and Athena's Champion. Will they work together or will constantly be at odds with each other? only time will tell. Also I will try to keep the Asuka bashing to minimum in the coming chapters key word try there will be some references to other Heroines but in a different capacity. So that's it next chapter Shinji may or may not return to Tokyo-3 in official capacity I haven't decided. Read, Review and be cool.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hellspawn and The Amazon

By: StraightedgeEpyon

Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a bizarre and demonic costume. Now Shinji rises in Tokyo-3 as the New Hellspawn and gains the attention of a certain amazon

ShinjiXRei

I own nothing

Beta Read by Traitor of All Traitors

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter three

Collisions and Plans

Both individuals stood, just staring warily at one another, Rei Ayanami, AKA Wonder Girl on her part, steadied herself just in case as she looked up at this dark entity up and down. He seemed unlike anything she had seen before so far during her short time as the champion of Athena. Shinji Ikari, AKA Spawn for his part, was thankful that he had his mask on; he couldn't stop blushing as he just looked at the girl in front of him, in her red boots, to her red and blue swimsuit with the gold belt around her waist(Basically WW's original outfit before New 52 and Rebirth), the lasso she was fingering attached at the hip, and her sword and shield strapped behind her.

"What are you, Spawn?" Wonder Girl asked him. "One of Hades' creations in the service of Ares?"

" **No, I am not,"** he answered her.

"Then who are you? What are you?" she questioned.

" **Hmph. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**

"Then I will force the truth out of you, creature," Wonder Girl replied, taking her magic lasso from her hip.

Spawn just stood silent, his red shroud fluttering around him; he felt a little afraid, since he knows her lasso would force the truth out of any living being, but something instinctively told him her lasso wouldn't work on him.

 **"Your magic jump rope won't work on me,"** Spawn told her, not even moving.

"We shall see."

Wonder Girl wrapped her lasso around the dark figure's body. She activated it, causing it to glow briefly, but to her shock, the glow dissipated as quick as it came.

"What in Hera's name?!" She gasped.

Wonder Girl tried it again, but got the same result. She looked up at Spawn, wondering just what was he.

"How is this possible?!"

 **"I told you."**

Spawn suddenly slipped out of the lasso holding him, and popped up in front Wonder Girl making his form seem more massive because of his shroud. Wonder Girl reacted quickly and swung at him, but her fist was wrapped in his red shroud. Shinji subconsciously commanded it to push her back to the wall, since he had no intention of hurting her, or fighting her.

" **I didn't come here to fight you."**

Shinji mentally commanded the shroud to release her slowly. That proved to be a mistake as she struck him again, slashing his chest with her sword, causing him to stumble backwards, but to her shock, his chest glowed green, healing instantaneously from the attack, much to the surprise of Spawn.

"How can that be?! What manner of demon are you?!" she gasped.

" **Damn,"** Shinji said in wonder. _'Why did I just say that?'_

Shinji got up slowly. He brought out his skull chains, piercing both of her legs, immobilizing her.

"Argh!" Wonder Girl yelled.

 **"Get this straight! I don't work for Ares, nor am I a creation of his or Hades'! No one commands me!"** growled Spawn at her.

At this, Shinji was surprised with how angry he just sounded; it was so unlike him. It was like another part of that he had repressed had been uncovered. It may have been because of the suit and its demonic nature. He saw her trying to cut his chains, but it was to no avail; her sword was suddenly snagged by another set of chains. Shinji took the blade and instinctively broke it with his hands, further shocking the girl and amazing himself.

 _'Whoa! Did I just do that? I broke a sword._ ' he thought, tossing the pieces aside.

Wonder Girl gritted her teeth and attempted to move her legs, despite the pain, the skulls digging deeper in her legs, causing her more pain. But suddenly, the chains retracted themselves back into Spawn, making her collapse to her knees, blood leaking out.

 **"Like I said, I didn't come here to fight you,"** Spawn said, his shroud wrapping around him.

"Then why did you come here, creature?" she grunted in pain, struggling to get back to her feet.

" **You're starting to sound like a broken record with all these questions. I have my reasons."** he replied

"Are you similar to a demon from the underworld?"

" **In a sense I'm literally from Hell, not the underworld, there are not the same**."

"But they are the same, they are just-"

The bright lights of large vehicles shone upon the two, cutting Wonder Girl off. Shinji took this opportunity to slip back into the shadows, disappearing in a flash of green light. Wonder Girl, the pain in her legs having already healed, flew off, searching all around for the entity named Spawn, but saw no sign of him, leaving her to wonder who he really was.

"Perhaps I should speak with Athena about this. Maybe she can tell me what Spawn really is." she mused before flying off.

Little did she know, a hooded figure watched her from a faraway rooftop

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Spawn)

Spawn reappeared in a bright green flash in another rundown part of town in another abandon building in a complete daze and suddenly he collapsed on the ground. Unbeknownst to him a hooded figure was watching from up top.

"The first teleportation without assistance from another, is always the worst, coming as unexpectedly as going." the figure mused

After a few moments Shinji came to and pulled off his mask, breathing heavily. He put a hand to his chest, trying to find some sign that he had been cut, but to his pleasant surprise, he found nothing. No markings, no scars, no indication that he was ever hurt.

"Incredible. I didn't feel a thing when she hit me." he marveled, at the fact he survived a fight with Wonder Girl.

Another thought occurred to him

"Still that does leave the question, should I really reveal myself? I mean, if they managed to get Eva Unit-01 and I wasn't in there, then they'll all likely declare me dead. And if they think I'm dead, then I won't have to pilot Eva, anymore. I won't have to fight in their war, anymore." Shinji said, thinking that as a possible upside.

But with an upside ultimately came the downside. He knew his father would be forget him instantly, he wouldn't be honored, and he would no doubt be replaced by his father and everyone at the drop of a dime and force the burden of piloting the Eva on another poor soul, because that's how all of Nerv was, it's how they operated. And if Shinji did suddenly reappear, they'll want to how he survived, and he couldn't let them discover the symbiotic suit.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard tires screech in the distance. Three police cars surrounded one ordinary car, with a brown haired young man of twenty in the driver's seat and a blonde-haired girl of 19 in the passenger's side. The man got out of the car with his arms raised while three officers got out of their cars.

"Okay, I don't want any trouble," he said in a startled voice.

"Shut the hell up and get down on the ground now!" ordered one officer with a nightstick.

"What did I do?" he questioned.

"Well, if it isn't Yamato Kotobuki, the young upstart from Internal Affairs? Word has it you leaked to the captain that we skimmed off the top." said the portly officer who put his foot on his back.

"Listen, if you can't keep your mouth shut, we'll shut it for you."

"What kind of-ugh!" Yamato grunted as he was hit with the stick.

Before the portly officer could hit him again, something grabbed his arm and lifted him off the ground with ease. The other two officers looked on top the police car and saw a red-caped figure with a black mask and green eyes standing on top of the roof with his cape flowing in the wind.

" **Why do people with authority abuse their power?"** he asked in a deep voice.

Not expecting an answer, he tossed the cop at the second one, and saw the third pull out his gun and fire about five shots into the figure's chest, but the bullets fell off him, not even fazing him. The officer in question ran to his car, while Yamato took this opportunity also to get away safely. Shinji willed his chains to snag the officer and send him into the window nearby. He glanced down at the portly officer as the other one left.

" **A word of advice, Mr. officer: retire immediately."** the dark figure said, moving into the dark of the alley.

As soon he heard the officer speed away in his car, Shinji moved into the darkness of the alley, unaware of the hooded figures watching him from above.

"Not the start we had envisioned for the both of them, but a start, nonetheless," said a soft, feminine voice.

"Agreed, though what surprised me was how your charge struck mine first," a male voice responded.

"She reacted instinctively. Can you blame her? He has that demonic appearance, after all," the female argued.

"Yes, but underneath that appearance lies a young boy thrust into an unnecessary war, not a trained killer like his predecessor was," the male responded.

"True, but don't forget that symbiote could still have trace amounts of your old friend's personality, and that man was a solider. This one is not."

"That is why she will be there, to balance him out and to make sure the suit he wears doesn't take control of and overwhelm the boy."

The hooded female began to walk away.

"This is a dangerous game we're playing."

"Indeed it is, but we press on in order to maintain the fragile balance of things until the proper time."

"I am aware, M.O.M. Just continue to monitor your charge closely and I'll monitor mine."

"Will do, Athena. I just hope your sister Aphrodite will do her part to push them along when the time is right."

"She will." said Athena before vanishing in a golden light.

M.O.M peered down at his charge in the darkness before vanishing himself.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Sorry for the wait and how short it is, its just me trying to find my footing with this story, chapters will be longer. This is like my official anti hero Shinji story, (Second if you include Every Angel Has A Shadow) I just want to build him up to be that take no stuff from anyone Shinji. Like Shadow, Vegeta(Before DBZ super), or Ryu Hayabusa. Both inside and outside the suit, I know everyone is tired of wimpy Shinji, as am I that's why suggestions are needed, and Epyon will take them heart. As for the fight between Wonder Girl and Spawn, her weapons and lasso are Olympian not heavenly, or magic based so that's why they had no effect. Also the necroplasm counter might not be necessary because Shinji's not a true hellspawn, if he uses too much he won't be dragged to hell, he'll just be DE powered for a short time. But rest assured there will be the means to restore it lying around the city, in demons and monsters too . Next chapter Shinji does return to Nerv, and starts to interacting with Rei a lot more, also he'll be making headway as Spawn in the city's underbelly, and he and Wonder Girl could clash again soon, before working together. Thanks to TOAT for beta reading Read and Review and be cool


	4. Chapter 4

The Hellspawn and The Amazon

By: StraightedgeEpyon

Shinji wakes up in a dark alley with no memory how he got there and now wearing a bizarre and demonic costume. Now Shinji rises in Tokyo-3 as the New Hellspawn and gains the attention of a certain amazon

I own nothing

Beta read by TOAT

* * *

Chapter four

Reappearance

Two weeks had passed since Shinji's encounter with Wonder Girl. Since then, he's been sticking close to the more rundown, seedier, darker areas of Tokyo-3.

Hiding in the shadows of an old, rundown apartment with a single bed and barely-working bathroom, which reminded him of Rei's decrepit apartment, served as his place of refuge, hiding from Wonder Girl in case she was searching for him.

Shinji was still unsure if he should make his reappearance after just now finding out through an old newspaper obituary that he was declared K.I.A by Nerv. His masked, green eyes widened at the bold words at the top of his black and white picture.

"They think I-I-I'm d-dead," he stammered. "I can't believe it! I'm f-free, I'm finally free!"

Shinji was feeling mixed emotions, sadness, relief, etc.

Sadness that what he thought Nerv would do came true in their eyes. Shinji Ikari was dead and they probably didn't care.

Relief because he longer has to fight and suffer anymore in a war he wanted no part in.

Meanwhile, up above, unbeknownst to him, M.O.M was peering at the costumed boy from the next building.

"The world believes you to be dead, young Spawn. But sometimes, beliefs can be turned in an instant. You may hide in the darkness for now, though parts of darkness, are often illuminated by the light. said M.O.M.

Lying down on the bed, Shinji looked up at another unfamiliar ceiling. So Nerv did salvage Unit-01 and didn't find him inside after all.

"I have nothing to do with Nerv or the Angels anymore," Shinji mused with a smile, but then turned into a frown. "But what do I do now? All I have left is the symboite and even now I don't know what to do with it."

Taking off his mask, he examined his clawed hand from the front and back, but suddenly, his thoughts drifted to Wonder Girl. He felt extremely good about paying her back for saving his life from before, even though she didn't know it was really him under the mask. Boredom had soon set in as he felt himself dozing off, with the red cape consciously wrapping around him like a blanket.

* * *

(Dreamscape)

 _Shinji had found himself in a dark, dreary place. The skies were dark gray, there were destroyed buildings all around him, withering and dead plant life was all around him, destroyed burned-out vehicles laid all around him, and the streets were littered with skeletal remains._

 _"What the hell happened here?" he gasped, walking the deserted roads._

 _Shinji kept walking forward, looking for any signs of life. Up ahead, he noticed something large and very familiar. Getting a closer look his eyes widened in shock, it was an Eva's head. Moreover, it was the head of Unit-01, with the main body in pieces, along with Units-00 and 02._

 _"My God, it's Unit-01," gasped Shinji, placing a hand on the head._

 _Weak moaning came from the opposite side of the head. He hesitated to look, afraid of what he might find. Shakily he peered around and saw a slew of bloody dead bodies, lying face-down, all clad in NERV attire, some with twisted limbs and torn flesh right off the bone._

 _Shinji had braced himself from gagging. Looking up, he saw the dead body of his father, impaled on twisted rod, with a missing right hand. Looking up ahead, the new Spawn's eyes widened when saw the dead bodies of Misato, Ritsuko and Asuka up ahead._

 _'No,' he whispered._

 _'Shinji,' a weak voice moaned._

 _Shinji turned slowly to the source, and saw Wonder Girl, her revealing costume torn apart, blood pouring from her stomach and chest. Kneeling down next to her, feeling her neck for a pulse, Shinji felt Wonder Girl's hand suddenly, weakly grab his arm._

 _"S-S-Shinji, w-w-why d-d-didn't you h-h-help m-me?" she moaned weakly._

 _Shinji was now terrified out of his mind._

 _"Y—y-you c-c-could h-have-s-saved me, y-you -you c-could have saved R-Rei."_

 _"W-what? Rei?"?_

 _Just then, the dead bodies of the Nerv staff all started to rise and stand up, each and every one of them all decayed-looking._

 _"GRAGGGH!" They moaned, all reaching for Shinji, Misato and Asuka included._

 _"No! No!" Shinji cried, feeling Wonder Girl suddenly grab him from behind. "No!"_

 _"You could have saved us! You could have saved us all!" they shouted._

 _"Now, you will join us! We shall become one!"_

Shinji awoke with a gasp, and quickly hopped out of the bed in a sweat, his cape still wrapped around himself.

"Huff, huff, it was just a dream," he breathed. "No, not a dream, a nightmare."

 _'A nightmare? Or a vision?'_ a female voice asked him.

"Huh? Who said that?" Shinji questioned, looking around the room, only to find he was completely alone.

'Dark days are coming, my host.'

"Dark days?"

Shinji went into the barely-working bathroom. With barely-running water, he turned on the sink and splashed some water onto his unmasked face, looking at himself in a cracked mirror. A tint of green appeared in his eyes briefly.

"I think I'll head out for a while," suggested Shinji, putting on the mask. "Maybe I can help people from the shadows."

With that, Shinji leapt out the window and climbed up a nearby fire escape and onto the rooftop. The multiple sounds of sirens echoed throughout the night, through practically every corner of the city.

Spawn looked down at the nearby alley, at some homeless people gathered around a garbage can lit on fire, trying to warm themselves up from the cold night. Sighing, Shinji thought to practice a bit more with his abilities. Suddenly, the image of Rei popped into his mind for some reason.

"Do I want to see her? But she, like everyone else, thinks I'm dead. But still…" said Shinji.

Suddenly, in a sudden flash of green light, he instantaneously found himself next to Rei's rundown apartment.

"Huh? Oh, it happened again!" he groaned "But oddly enough, I feel…fine."

Shinji looked up at the building where the First Child's room was located, his feet unconsciously starting to move upward, but stopped short when another thought occurred to him.

' _Section 2 is always monitoring this area. If they see me, they'll alert NERV that I'm still alive! If only I could turn invisible, I-'_

The cape the quickly wrapped around Shinji's whole body, then it disappeared, vanishing in thin air. Shinji looked or tried to look at himself in a nearby broken window.

"I-I-I'm invisible!" said Shinji, completely surprised. "Okay, let's go."

Shinji quickly moved upward to the creaking and broken wooden floors, step by step, still completely unseen, not that anyone else aside from Rei lived there, as far as he knew. He had finally made it to her floor and with it her door.

Slowly, Spawn opened the unlocked door and slithered his way in. To his surprise, there were lots of books on Greek mythology lined up on Rei's bookshelf, as well as some items. What he didn't see was a golden shield and sword behind her dresser.

Peering around the corner, Shinji let a smile cross his face under his mask while invisible, as he saw the First Child sleeping peacefully, with a book on her lap. Glancing at the top of her nightstand, Shinji saw, to his surprise, his neural clips from Unit-01's plug.

' _She must have taken them from the plug after they recovered Unit-01.'_ Shinji guessed, seeing her stir.

Deciding to leave her be, Shinji quietly shuffled out the door. Opening it, he took one last glance back at where Rei slept and he said, "Good night, Rei I wish things could have been different. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Maybe we could have been friends."

The sound of the door closing awoke the girl from her sleep. Looking around her dreary apartment, she got up from her bed, looking around but found she was completely alone. But deep down, the First Child sensed that she wasn't alone. Someone was here, someone who could only speak to her with warmth and kindness, a familiar voice other than Athena…someone like…

"Ikari?" Rei whispered. "Was that you?"

* * *

(On another part of Tokyo-3 Gala)

A large event was taking place in another part of the city in a large gala. It was a fund raising event that hosted some of the major elites of Japan, the rich and powerful. And it was here that Fuyutsuki had to drag a very reluctant Gendo from his comfort zone (like he has one). To try and mingle and gain more funding for NERV, although for Fuyutsuki's part, he should have brought either Akagi, Katsuragi or maybe even Kaji along since they seemed more…socially competent. Unfortunately, Gendo had the personality of a stone. How Yui fell for him was beyond him (or anyone else, for that matter).

"Ikari, despite our recent losses and costs, we still at least need to look humanitarian, and help support the reconstruction efforts," the old man explained to his former student while Gendo just gave an annoyed grunt.

"Irrelevant. I don't have time to appease these rich fools, sensei." Gendo said.

"I really should have brought Agent Kaji with me."

"Why are they here?" someone whispered.

"For the sake of your children, don't go near them. They force children to fight for them," a woman said.

"I hear one of their pilots is dead because he cared more for that machine than a human life," an older man said.

"What's worse, the pilot was that glasses-wearing man's own son," another man said, "Look at him, he doesn't seem to care. He's a monster."

"Killers of children are what they really are. They can't be trusted."

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Shinji's death had more of a negative impact on us than we realized." Fuyutsuki said hearing all the negative talk about the two.

The two men just stood near one of the buffet tables. No one had bothered to even acknowledge the two, mainly because of how Gendo was looking and of how practically unapproachable he was.

The party went on quietly with classical music in the background.

Until…

BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!

A very large group of armed men burst into the room from the front door. They were dressed in gentlemen-style clothing, with bullet-proof vests, armed with AK-47s and Thompson sub-machine guns.

Everyone stopped as the armed gunmen forced them all against the wall, Gendo and Kouzu included. After a few moments, the apparent leader, wearing a fedora and a trench coat, armed with an assault rifle, stepped into the center of them, flanked by two other men.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is an old-fashioned stickup. We're only here for the basics: cash, jewelry, the latest smartphones and other tech. Hand them over nice and quietly, and no one will be hurt." the man said.

One the men whipped out several sacks in front of the guests and said guests had given what they had on their persons without hesitation. It wasn't long until the sound of sirens echoed outside of the building and police cars and a SWAT truck surrounded the the area.

"Boss, the cops are here," one of the men said.

"As expected, but I wonder where Wonder Girl might be? I was expecting her right about now. While we wait, start shaking these rich pricks down." he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the man responded, giving the signal.

The boss was surveying the area as his men kept their guns trained on their captives. Some were shying themselves away from his men, hoping they wouldn't notice them or cause something to get them shot. The man took out a pocket watch.

"It won't be long now," he whispered.

* * *

(Outside)

There were police cars, news vans and a whole load of bystanders observing the the situation. A SWAT truck pulls up and four men jumped out, lining up on standby.

Up above on a darkened building, Shinji observed the situation with his cloak fluttering without the wind. He could see some cops gathered around creating perimeters in the area, and Shinji saw all of this while contemplating if he should do something or not.

"Yen for your thoughts, young Spawn?" a voice startled him from his thoughts.

Turning around, he was surprised to find M.O.M behind him.

"I have been observing you earlier. You're taking to your form quite well." the man complemented.

"You've been watching me? When I-" Shinji started to say.

"Entered the girl's apartment," he cut him off kindly. 'Although I'm surprised you didn't notice who and what she really is. But I suppose you're not ready to know yet.'

"I just wanted to see her, that's all," said Shinji, looking back down. "She thinks I'm dead just like everyone else."

M.O.M remained silent, allowing Shinji to continue.

"I never wanted to fight in NERV's war. All I wanted was to be respected and accepted. Instead, I was hurt, used, abused and mostly likely cast aside, and she was part of the reason why I was drafted in the first place 'cause they were going to use her to pilot Unit-01 against the Angel, and she was too injured and…I…"

"You couldn't let that happen, so you took her place. How very noble," the man complemented.

 _'Also predictable.'_

"And now…" Shinji trailed off.

"And now, you're at a true loss on what to do, on what path should you take," the man finished.

"Yes."

"Understandable, my boy, you're still, for a lack for a better term…lost…even more unsure of yourself as you were when you were the pilot of Unit-01."

"Remember what I told you about Al Simmons? He gave you the suit because you have something to fight for in this darkened world. And something inside you is pure and good, even better than he ever was."

"What kind of man was he?" asked Shinji.

"In life, he was a ruthless, dedicated solider, the best of the best. He thought he was, and I quote, 'getting rid of the vermin of the world.' But sadly, he found out too late in life he was becoming one of them." M.O.M explained about him.

"And now those very same 'vermin' as Al called them are down there now threatening innocent people."

Shinji said nothing, but just looked back at the scene below, mulling his words.

"You could be what he was and wasn't in life," the man said sagely. "Find the light within yourself."

At that point, Shinji's mind came up with Rei and her smile and his mother, then another set of memories flooded his mind. Memories that weren't his own

An African American woman he didn't recognize smiling and laughing. An African man, also laughing and smiling. The both of them with a little girl around three to four years old, all happy together.

 _'These aren't my memories,'_ thought Shinji. ' _Whose are they?'_

He looked at the scene with images of Rei and the nightmare he just had. Finally, after sometime, he had made his choice and vanished in flash of green light, leaving the old man alone.

* * *

(Inside the gala)

"This was a such bad idea after all," muttered Fuyutsuki as he and Gendo remained against the wall ducking down.

"You think!" snarked Gendo. "I should never have let you drag me here you old fool!"

SMASH!

The sound the of glass suddenly shattered from above and something long and red descended from above, slowly making its way down, with long, metal chains snapping like a rattlesnake at the lights above in circular motion, turning the whole room dark. The guests, even Gendo, all wondered what was happening now while the armed robbers were panicking at the sudden shift in the situation. They all had their guns pointed in all directions while whatever broke through the ceiling had slowly vanished into thin air.

"Something or someone is here! Search the area! Find and kill whoever is trying interfere with us!" ordered the leader, thinking it might be Wonder Girl.

"Yes, sir!" the man said, signaling for the other men to take positions in a circle.

The men did as ordered and took the sides of the massive room, the guests murmured among themselves why they had gotten so scared and what could have gotten inside the building from the ceiling.

"This may not end well for us," a man whispered with a gunman near his position.

" **No, it won't end well for them,** " a deep voice said.

A set of chains snatched the man, taking upwards into the air, making drop his gun.

"What just happened?!" one man asked.

"Who took out one of our guys?!" another demanded right next to a pillar.

A flash of green light shined behind the pillar and something long and red ensnared him.

"Gah!" the man yelped.

"There goes another one."

The head leader in charge growled in fury, looking all around for the source of this disturbance that had taken out their plan.

"All right!" he yelled. "Get me a hostage."

 **"We can't have that."**

Then, one by one, the rest of the men were taken down by the seemingly-alive chains from above, all shaking, snapping like snakes and rattling loudly.

The man instantaneously starting getting fearful, seeing the rest of his men down. He cocked his rifle and aimed it at the hostages who screamed in terror.

"This would have been over quickly, but…" the man said as he took aim.

"No, don't!"

Another flash a green came from behind him and a red cloak wrapped around his arm, then the man turned and gasped as he saw a dark figure with blazing green eyes and fired rapidly into the figure close range while he was still trapped.

"Gah!" Shinji grunted as he felt green ooze escape from his chest, then quickly sealing itself up like it did last time. 'What?! I actually felt that?!'

The dark figure took the front of rifle and snapped it like a twig.

"What the hell are you?!" gasped the man in fear.

"Yes, what are you?" Gendo asked, causing the figure to glare at him.

Shinji moved towards Gendo, moving slowly, menacingly with his cape fluttering, until he came face to face with the glasses-wearing man.

Gendo, on his part, felt something he hadn't felt as he looked at the dark seemingly demonic-looking figure.

Fear.

 **"You're worst F-ing nightmare!"** Shinji answered him in a growling tone

Then the front doors suddenly burst down and the Tokyo PD came rushing in.

Shinji took this time to vanish again while the police swarmed the area.

"What was that?" whispered Fuyutsuki.

' _What or whoever that is, I must have him for my scenario,'_ thought Gendo, looking at the police and SWAT teams sweep the area and began to assist the hostages.

* * *

(Cemetery)

"Why am I feeling so weak all of a sudden? Could I be going too fast with these abilities again? And it's draining me." Shinji groaned.

Shinji found himself crawling to a grave maker of his deceased mother, then he began subconsciously clawing at the soil. Bugs and worms were unearthed, crawling to him, beginning to repair the damages to his symboite as it absorbed them to repair and strengthen itself and Shinji along with it. He sat near his mother's grave and sighed.

"Mother, I so wish I could see you again, be with you somehow." Shinji said, starting to feel better.

All the while, M.O.M watched from a distance in the shadows.

"As the symboite did for his predecessor as it does for him, it calls to the creatures of the dark that have nourished it and the evil air around the city has restored his strength," M.O.M said sagely before glancing at the moving light in the distance.

It was a short, old, bald man wearing brown overalls and boots, carrying a lamp. He was old, in his sixties, at least, and couldn't see very well (think Dampe' From Ocarina Of Time).

"Just another dull night in the gateway to the afterlife," he said as he walked along the row of grave markers.

He was humming a cheery tone, which was odd, considering that he was in a cemetery, but he quickly slowed down when he saw something up ahead. Something dark with red around it. Even though his vision was blurred, he could still make out the color.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, startling Shinji from his stupor.

On a hidden instinct, Shinji willed the shroud to envelop him, various images of Misato, Rei, Wonder Girl and M.O.M flashed in his mind. Then, almost instantaneously, the shroud vanished and Shinji found himself in his original body, but suddenly felt weaker than he was previously. The man raised the light on Shinji, who shielded his eyes away from the light with his arms.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here this time of night?" questioned the caretaker.

Shinji groggily got up to his feet, walking into the light so the man could see him better.

"Are you lost? What's your name, lad?"

"My name is Shinji Ikari," he answered back in a weak tone

End Chapter

* * *

End notes: I've hadn't had much inspiration for this story, I worked on it a little bit during the summer, but after seeing Venom it definitely gave me the boost I needed. I'm gonna be adding some elements from the Venom movie to this story. Major thanks to TOAT, for adding his personal touch. Next chapter: Here's a bit of reference from a certain show: The one you lost, might not be the one they found Read and Review and stay cool


End file.
